Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a process for obtaining cellular materials based on unsaturated polyester resins optionally reinforced by means of reinforcing fibers, by moulding under pressure a liquid foam based on said resins. More particularly, said moulding process is carried out by firstly casting a preformed foam into a half-mould, optionally containing reinforcing fibers, and subsequently closing the mould by means of the other half-mould in such a way as to create a pressure within the mould.
The present invention also relates to the cellular materials thus obtained, as well as to the products made from said cellular materials.
The Applicant has surprisingly found a method for producing cellular materials, based on unsaturated polyester resins, optionally containing reinforcing and/or inert fillers and having a density between 0.2 and 0.9 kg/l (in the case of the uncharged material) and between 0.4 and 1.0 kg/l (in the case of the charged material).